Second Chances
by SevvysLove
Summary: Harry learns some truths on his birthday.


A/N A plot bunny jumped up and bit me and this is what it spawned. I own nothing HP, cuz if I did, Severus would never have died. Enjoy.

Severus, Lucius and Draco were sitting in the Library of Malfoy Manor, each nursing a glass of elf made wine. It was almost midnight, and even though Draco was new to the celebration, he understood the significance of it. His father had told him about the annual event earlier in the day before inviting him to join this year. It would soon be Harry's 17th birthday, and Lucius and Severus stayed up each year to welcome it in and celebrate the moment of Harry's arrival into the world.

Some would not understand why, but Draco did, he had been given all the secrets that his father and godfather held regarding Harry afteraccepting the invitation to join them. Draco discovered that Severus was not just a friend of Lilly Potter's but had actually Severus' wife before necessity had forced her to marry James for the safety of herself and her child. Severus was actually Harry's father, Lucius was Harry's one of godfathers, along with Sirius and Remus. And the biggest secret of all? Harry had no clue about any of this.

Harry was sitting in his room, waiting for midnight to arrive as usual. He would be 17 this year, an adult in his world, and would finally be able to do magic without restriction. As he carefully rolled over, trying not to disturb his broken ribs any more than necessary, he was reminded of the 'gift' Vernon had given him earlier when he beat him into unconsciousness before dragging him upstairs and throwing him into his room, making sure to set all the locks.

Harry had awakened later to the smell of food. Confused, he looked towards his door and watched a plate pass through the cat door along with a note. He'd crawled over, grabbed the plate and devoured the contents,as he had not eaten in several days. He'd fallen asleep after that and had just read the note that was under his plate.

_Harry,_

_First, I would like to apologize for the way you have been treated. Lilly would never forgive me if she knew. I guess I allowed it because it kept Vernon from beating me. I didn't realize he was training Dudley to be just like him. Can you ever forgive me?_

_Now, there is something you need to know before you turn 17. I know what it means in your world and I want you to get away from here as soon as you can. I have hidden your wand under the floorboard next to your bed. Your trunk is in the back yard behind the garage. I assume you know some healing spells that you can use once you are able, and I hope you use them. _

_If you can find it in your heart, would you please ask your headmaster if he has someplace for me to go? I intend to try to leave Vernon once you are gone, as I fear for my safety. _

_I truly am sorry for what you have endured, and I hope someday you are able to forgive me. I know what you are destined to do in your world, and I hope you are successful. I also know what it will do to you, as you are a kind and loving young man who deserves happiness in his life. I hope you find it._

_One last thing, I have a piece of information your mother asked me to give you on your birthday. _

_The man you know as your father, James Potter, is not your biological father. He took your mother in after she had to divorce your real dad. She didn't want to, but it had to be done for your safety as well as her own. He's always known who you were, but in order to keep you as safe as possible, he had to treat you with disdain and hatred. Please forgive him, as I know it hurt him horribly to treat you that way. He loves you more than you can imagine, and I know this for a fact, as he and I have kept in touch. He is also aware of your treatment here, and I have asked for his forgiveness also. He has granted it and has offered to help me escape to safety if your headmaster is unable to._

_My gift to you is his name__** -**__ Severus Snape._

_Happy Birthday with love,_

_Aunt Petunia_

Snape is his dad not James? His mum was married to Snape? Snape really does not hate him? How could any of this be? He knew that Vernon was beating Petunia, but he didn't realize how bad it was. He'd always planned to take her with him when he left, since Vernon would know she helped him and he didn't want to imagine what would happen to her.

Harry crawled over to the loose floorboard and retrieved his wand. It felt so wonderful to be able to hold it again. Looking at the clock, he realized it was 5 seconds to his birthday. **5…4…3…2…1…**Midnight, "Happy Birthday to me".

Harry felt a powerful surge of magic flow through him, followed by atelltale pull behind his bellybutton. How could it be? How was he going to rescue his aunt?

The somber men jumped, toast forgotten, and pulled their wands at the sound of the Manor's wards being broken. Harry suddenly appeared on the floor in the library between the men's chairs, screaming at the pain of the hard of the floor with his broken ribs and who knows what else, beforepromptly passed out.

"Draco, firecall Poppy immediately; Lucius, come here and help me stop the bleeding and assess his injuries. Petunia told me Vernon was beating him, but I didn't believe her. I thought he was just using a firm hand. I should have believed her."

Draco ran to the floo and called the medi-witch. She stepped through a few moments later, travel healing bag in hand to deal with whatever she found. She was not expecting to find Severus and Lucius Malfoy tending to a very bloody and injured Harry Potter. She had seen evidence of his injuries in the past, but had never seen it this bad.

"Poppy, as far as I can tell, he has been beaten and is severely malnourished. I don't think those muggles have been feeding him at all. Please, tell me you can heal him." Lucius was begging her to make his godson better. He didn't know what he would do if Harry didn't make it. He loved his godson as much as he loved his son. The boys were pledged to marry each other, althoughHarry did not know it yet.

Poppy transfigured the area rug beneath the boy into a bed and went to work. Severus and Lucius had stopped the bleeding, and Severus had given the boy a pain potion to lessen his suffering. Casting several diagnostic spells over the young man, she scowled at the list of injuries he had. It would take several strong spells and more than a few days of bed rest, but he would survive and more than likely thrive again soon.

Harry began to wake, looking around to figure out where he had ended up. Somehow, his glasses had survived the trip, and he realized he must be at Malfoy Manor, as Draco and Lucius were looking at him like he was the best thing they had ever seen. He began to worry, until he heard Poppy's voice in his ear.

"Well Harry, it seems as if you have once again managed to defy the odds. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck. The last thing I remember was trying to figure out how to take Aunt Petunia with me when I escaped, and then I woke here." Harry suddenly tried to get off the make shift bed frantically yelling,** "**Wait, Aunt Petunia, where is she? I have to go back for her, Vernon will kill her. We have to get her out of there. Please, she isn't safe."

"Harry, calm down," Severus layed a soothing hand on his son's shoulder, **"**Lucius, please take Draco and go to the Dursley's and retrieve Petunia and have her collect Harry's belongings and return here. I will have Albus find her a safe place to go." Severus alsoneeded some time alone with his son to explain things to him, and he wanted to be able to do it alone in order to help the young man feel safe. He swore to himself that he would never allow his son to be harmed again.

Harry turned to his dad and looked at him. He realized that although the man had been awful to him, he always made sure he was safe. He had rescued him on more than one occasion, and had put his life on the line several times to keep Harry safe.

"Dad? How did I get here?"

Severus could not believe it. How did Harry know he was his father? "What did you call me? How do you know?"

"Aunt Petunia gave me a letter when she snuck me some dinner tonight. She told me how you and mum were married and forced to divorce to keep us safe. She also told me how Vernon beats her when I'm not there. That is why I'm worried about her. If Vernon finds I'm gone, he is going to kill her. Please, don't let anything happen to her."

"She will be fine Harry, Lucius and Draco will get her back here safely," Severus said to help ease his son's anxiety.

He helped Harry move to a chair and get settled as he explained,** "**Now, since you know I am your Father, you should also know that Lucius is your godfather. He and I have been friends since our school days, and with both of our unfortunate ties to the Dark Lord, we have been able to keep our friendship. He and Draco are, like myself, spies for the Light. We have been trying to figure out how to stop this whole fiasco of a war before any more innocents are killed. I don't want you to have to fight him and kill him. I want you to have an unblemished soul. You deserve happiness and love and I'm so sorry I was not able to give it to you." Severus was near sobbing at this point, and leaned forward to embrace his son gently, so as not to cause further injury.

AsHarry reached up and hugged his dad, he felt something change in himself and realized that it was his soulhealing and becoming complete. He finally had **a **family that loved him unconditionally.

The embrace was disturbed as the men's magic swirled around them briefly before a sharp pain shot through Severus' arm causing him to let go of Harry. He and Harry looked down to see the Dark Mark flare to life and then disappear. "What happened?"

At the same time, Lucius, Draco and Petunia appeared in the room; Petunia terrified and Lucius clutching his left arm.

"Sev, is yours gone?"

"Yes, yours too?"

"Yes, what the bloody hell happened?"

"I have an idea, just a moment." Severus turned to his worried son, "Harry, what were you feeling just now?"

Harry looked thoughtfully between the faces staring at him before answering, "Well, you hugged me and then I felt something inside of me change. I felt whole. I saw ourmagic start to swirl around us and after that your mark flared and disappeared."

Severus looked from his son, to Poppy and over to Lucius. "I'll wager if we were to go to Riddle Manor, we would find the dead body of one former dark lord." He smiled as he heard the collective gasp and looked at Harry,** "**The prophecy said that you would defeat the Dark Lordwith 'a power he knows not'. That had to be love and family." He looked at the gathering and explained,** "**I just toldhim Lucius is his godfather and he already knew I was his dad."

Harry felt the sudden need to know the truth, "Dad, please go and see if he is gone. I need to know if he is really dead. If not, I have to get out of here soon. I can't put you in any more danger. I just found out the truth and I won't lose you all again. If he finds out, he will kill you for sure."

Severus and Lucius left the boys in the women's care and apparated to Riddle Manor, finding Tom Riddle slumped over in his throne. Theysummoned the Aurors leaving them to deal with the remains.

Harry anxiously awaited his father's return. He really wanted to stay with him, but knew it wasn't safe of Tom was still alive. Petunia and Poppy were fussing over him and a house elf arrived with a tray of food and drinks that Draco had ordered, but Harry was distracted.

Petunia set about fixing a plate for Harry while Poppy began casting some advanced healing spells to speed Harry's recovery, as she knew Harry would never sit still long enough to heal on his own. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs next to the head of Harry's bed watching the women fuss over him. He was worried about the boy and hoped Poppy would be able to heal him sufficiently before his dad and Severus returned.

Severus and Lucius stepped out of the floo just then, and no one believed what they saw. Severus was smiling; and not just his usual smirk but a full on smile – with teeth showing.

"We have just left Riddle Manor in the hands of the Aurors. Tom Marvolo Riddle is finally and permanently dead. You did it Harry, you destroyed the dark lord without even going near him. We are free."

Harry turnedand reached for his father, wrapping his arms around the man who had crossed the room in three steps, not wanting to ever let go. He did eventually let go, but he would not let his dad leave the room or his sight while they all sat down to eat and talk.

Draco leaned forward and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He had something to ask and he wanted to be able to look him in the eye when he did it.

"Harry, please will you forgive me for the misery I have caused in your life?" Draco really wanted to find a way to make up his bad behavior to Harry, as he knew they were pledged to marry. He had secretly loved the young man for several years and could not picture his life without him.

"Draco, you were forgiven long ago. I have been in love with you since our fifth year. I understand that you hate me and want nothing to do with me, but I had to tell you."

"What? I have loved you since then too. I thought you were straight, so the only way I could figure out to be around youwas to torment you. It at least got you to pay attention to me. I don't know if you are aware, but our parents pledged us to be married when we were born. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Harry was stunned. Draco loved him back. He felt like his whole world was turning upside down. "Of course I will marry you Draco. Wow, I never thought I would ever be this happy." He went from being marked for death and hated by his family to being loved and having a father and now a fiancée. Tom was dead and he was free to live his life.

Lucius spoke up then. "Severus, I know we have had our shares of trials in our lives, but through it all**, **I have realized what I was too afraid to voice while we were still in school**, **I love you. With Narcissa gone in Azkaban and the finalization of our divorce, I want to have happiness in my life. I miss having you around as we used to be. Would you and Harry move into the manor? The boys are to be married and it would make it easier for them to further develop their relationship. It would also make my next question happen. Severus Tobias Snape, will you marry me?"

Severus was shocked. He just got his son back. Now he could have what he had wanted all of his life. He had loved Lucius since they were in school together. The never had a chance though, since Luciusand Narcissa were pledged since birth. "Of course, I have loved you since we were in school. I never thought we could be together. This has been the best day of my life since Harry's birth. Harry, are you okay with this? I know it is a lot to take in all at once."

"Dad, I am fine with it. I have had my whole world turned around today and I could not be happier. We both deserve to be happy after everything we have been through. I know you have not had a happy or easy life. I want you to be happy. Are you okay with being my dad?

Looking at his son, Severus was overwhelmed with emotion. Harry was worried that he would not accept him. He was going to kill that muggle for destroying his son. He sat down next to his son on the couch and held him. He was going to do everything he could possibly imagine to build his confidence back up. "Harry, I am more than okay with being your dad **-** I am ecstatic. I have wanted to be a part of your life since you were born. It killed me that I had to treat you the way I did and not take care of you. I am never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you more than anything."

Lucius moved across the room to embrace Severus and Harry. He'd missed the young man so much. He could not believe it when Lilly had asked him to be one of Harry's godfathers. Even then he had already started spying but he knew he would never be trusted. Now he had his freedom, his love and his godson. Harry was going to marry Draco and take his place in the family where he belonged. Things were finally as they weresupposed to be.

Severus turned to Petunia then, who had been sitting on the settee watching the interactions. "Tuney, how are you? What can we do to help you out?"

"Oh Severus, just getting me out of there was enough. I have saved a bit of money and I am going to try to find a job somewhere and start over."

"You will do no such thing Aunt Petunia. I have more money than I could ever imagine using along with a house. If you are willing to try to live in the magical world, I would like to get you started. If you stay, Vernon won't be able to find you and you will be safe. Please will you let me take care of you? You didn't have to try to save me tonight. I appreciate it more than you know."

Petunia was floored. Here was the young man that she had mistreated for his entire life, trying to keep her safe. How could she not take his offer? "Alright Harry, but you have to find some way for me to repay you. Is there anything at that school of yours that I could do?"

Severus had an idea then. "Tuney, we are in need of a new instructor four our Muggle Studies class. Albus has asked the staff to make recommendations for the position. Not too many people in our world know anything about your world except the muggle borns and they don't usually go into teaching. Would you be willing to teach the course? You could use your knowledge to help the pure and half bloods who've had no exposure to your world be able to cope and survive. We would be able to provide housing and protection and you would earn a salary. Are you interested?"

"Are you sure Severus? I know you hold no love for me, will you be able to be around me that much?"

"Tuney, I am fine with it. I know Harry would like to have you around. Lucius will be moving to the school this year, since he is the new History of Magic professor." Severus looked at the boys and explained, "Binnsfinally decided to quit, much to the dismay of the students. No more naptime in that course." Looking back to Petunia, he continued,** "**If you would like, Lucius and I can help you arrange a divorce from Vernon. You could even go back to your maiden name if you chose."

"Thank you so much. You are all so generous and I know I don't deserve it, but I will take your offer. I would like the opportunity to do some good in my life."

Harry turned to Draco then. "Draco, what do you think about a small wedding in the garden before we return to school? If we are married before we return, we could have rooms together near our dads and not have to deal with separate dorms. What do you think?"

"I think it is the second best idea I have heard this evening. But what do you think of this? Would you like to have a double wedding with our dads? It would definitely make us a complete family all at once."

Harry was in tears. He didn't think Draco would want to share his wedding day, but he did. "I love the idea. Dad, Lucius, would you share our wedding day with us? We would be honored to make it the day that our family was made whole."

The men looked at each other, nodding slightly at the same time. Lucius spoke for them. "And we would be honored to share the day. What better way to bring our family together."

Everyone retired to their rooms then. Poppy was invited to spend the night in one of the guest rooms, as it had grown quite late. She agreed and went with Petunia and a house elf to get settled for the evening. As the gentlemen were talking, she had started a small conversation with the woman. She found that Petunia had some basic muggle medical training, and offered her a position helping in the Hospital Wing around her classes. Petunia had taken her up on the offer and they had agreed to work together to help Petunia adjust to life in the magical world.

Everyone went to bed that evening feeling safe and loved. Severus and Lucius retired to the master suite to renew their relationship while Harry was carried by Draco to his room. They would be starting their relationship, and Draco wanted nothing more than to prove himself by caring for his fiancée. He settled Harry in and moved to the chair to go to sleep for the night. "Excuse me, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"I was planning on going to sleep. Do you want me to find another room so you have some privacy?"

"No, I want you to join me and make me feel safe. I need to know that you really want this to work. I know you know some of my past, and I need to know that you are okay with it. I was beaten and malnourished, put down and neglected. Can you get over that and accept me as I am, broken?"

"You are not broken. You are one of the strongest people I know. You have taken abuse, battled the Dark Lord more than once and thrived in a world you knew nothing about when you entered. I spent all those years longing for you and wondering what I had done to make you reject my offer of friendship. I know now, I was insensitive. It will never happen again. I love you Harry. I will love you until I die and probably beyond. Can you accept me? I can be a right bloody prat at times, but I am also capable of so much love. Let me prove it to you?"

"Draco, I love you. Come over here and climb in. I need to feel you right now."

At that, Draco joined Harry in bed and the boys drifted off to sleep, ready to begin the adventure that would be the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
